Cupid Hurt
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: EXO here Kalian tahu Cupid? Cupid Digambarkan Sebagai Anak Kecil Bersayap, Yang Setiap harinya membawa Busur Dan Panah Emas Bermata Hati Yang Siap memanah 2 Insan Manusia, yang Nantinya Jika Bidikan itu Tepat Merka Akan Saling Mencintai. Ya Aku Seorang Cupid... Hanya saja Aku Tidak emiliki Sayap Dan panah Cinta Hahahah.. Ya itu aku, Huang Zi Tao


Title :Cupid

Leght : One Shoot

Genre :Romance

Author :Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye

Rating : Teen, Yaoi, BxB

Cast : -Huang Zi Tao

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu

-Byun Baekhyun

Summary : Kalian tahu apa itu 'CUPID' ?

Aku rasa kalian Pasti Tahu...

Cupid Digambarkan Sebagai Anak Kecil Bersayap, Yang Setiap harinya membawa Busur Dan Panah Emas Bermata Hati Yang Siap memanah 2 Insan Manusia, yang Nantinya Jika Bidikan itu Tepat Merka Akan Saling Mencintai.

Ya Aku Seorang Cupid... Hanya saja Aku Tidak emiliki Sayap Dan panah Cinta Hahahah..

Ya itu aku, Huang Zi Tao

~All Tao Pov.

Senja ini... Pukul 6 Sore Aku sedang duduk disebuah Bangku taman Di Pusat Kota Seoul.

Menikmati Setitik Sinar matahari yang sudah mulai meredup kembali ke Ufuk barat.

Aku sedang menunggu 2 Orang yang berarti Dalam Hidup ku...

Byun Baekhyun Yang Notabenya adalah Sahabatku Dan Kris gege 'Calon Sahabatku'...

Aku sangat Menyayangi Mereka Berdua... Mereka berdua selalu ada Disamping ku.

Oh Iya Perkenalkan Namaku 'Huang Zi Tao' Kalian Cukup Memanggilku 'Tao'..

Aku Mahasiswa Jurusan Sastra Di 'Seoul National University'...

Dikampus Aku Dikenal sebagai Namja periang,Selalu Tersenyum, Dan Terkadang Aku Dibilang Aneh Karna Sifat-Sifatku Yang Entahlah Aku sendiripun Tak Tahu.

Oh Ya... Aku Juga Memiliki Julukan 'CUPID' Hahahah Lucu juga memang...

Kalian tahu apa itu 'CUPID' ?

Aku rasa kalian Pasti Tahu...

Cupid Digambarkan Sebagai Anak Kecil Bersayap, Yang Setiap harinya membawa Busur Dan Panah Emas Bermata Hati Yang Siap memanah 2 Insan Manusia, yang Nantinya Jika Bidikan itu Tepat Merka Akan Saling Mencintai.

Ya Aku Seorang Cupid... Hanya saja Aku Tidak emiliki Sayap Dan panah Cinta Hahahah..

Aku sering Menjodohkan Teman-Temanku yang menurut Pantauanku Mereka Saling Mencintai... Hanya saja Aku rasa Mereka belum Berani Mengungkapkan Perasaan Mereka Satu Sama Lain.

Aku akan membantu mereka Agar mereka Bisa bersatu 'DENGAN CARA APAPUN' Walaupun itu akan merugikan diriku sendiri.

Entahlah Sudah Berapa banyak Pasangan Yang berhasil Aku Persatukan...

Aku Bukanlah Tuhan, Aku Bukanlah Dewi Cinta, Aku tahu Belum tentu Pasangan-pasangan Yang Aku Jodohkan Dimasa depan nanti Mereka Akan benar-benar Berjodoh, Namun setidaknya aku Bisa mempersatukan Mereka Yang Saling Mencintai.

Suatu Kebahagiaan Bagi Ku Dapat Mempersatukan Dua Insan Manusia Yang saling Mencintai.

Aku menyebutnya 'Berbagi Cinta Dengan sesama' Walaupun Dua Insan itu yang Menikmati Indahnya Cinta... Namun Aku cukup Bahagia Melihat Itu Semua.

Kalau kalian Tanya aku sendiri punya pacar Atau Tidak? Em... Akupun tak tahu jawabannya.

Kali ini Tergetku Adalah Sahabatku Sendiri Baekhyun ge, Dan Calon Sahabatku 'Kris gege'.

Aku merasa sebenarnya mereka memang memiliki Hubungan Khusus.

Tapi aku belum tahu Pastinya... Sebenarnya Firasatku mengatakan Mereka memang sudah menjalin suatu Hubungan, Tapi Jika Belum... Aku Sendiri yang akan 'MERESMIKAN HUBUNGAN MEREKA'

Dan Hari ini Aku Akan memastikannya.

Menurut Pantauanku Hahah.

Aku Rasa Dua Orang Itu Saling Mencintai, Aku Bisa merasakannya Saat kami bertiga Bermain Bersama Di Sungai Han.

**#FlashBack**

** Han River 14 Febuari 2013.**

**Senja Itu Kami bertiga Memutuskan menghabiskan Malam Vellentine's Day di sungai Han.**

**Saat itu kami Duduk Di sebuah Bangku ditepi Sungai.**

**Aku duduk Ditengah-tengah antara Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge.**

**Kris gege Di Sebelah Kiriku dan Baekhyun ge Di sebelah kananku.**

**Akupun Tahu bahwa sebenarnya Dibelakang Punggung Bangku Ini Tangan Kiri Kris ge Dan tangan Kiri Baekhyun ge Saling menggenggam Erat satu Sama lain.**

**Namun Aku Mengabaikannya Aku sibuk memakan Coklat Pemberian Kris ge, Lagipula Itu Hak mereka.**

**Dan Kulihat Kris ge Sering Kali Mencuri-curi Pandang Kearah Baekhyun ge, Begitupun Sebaliknya.**

**Saat aku berjalan mendahului Mereka berdua... Aku tahu sebenarnya mereka Bergandengan Tangan.**

** Kampus 7 Maret 2013.**

**Saat itu Sudah pukul 5 Sore, Dan jam Kuliahpun sudah usai, Akupun Segera melangkahkan Kakiku Mencarai Kris ge Dan Baekhyun ge, Ya Karna Kami bertiga memang Selalu Pulang Bersama.**

**Aku berjalan Sendirian Menyusuri Lorong Kampus yang cukup sepi ini karna Sebagian Mahasiswa sudah pulang Dari tadi.**

**Saat aku tiba di Belokan Lorong kampus, Betapa Terkejutnya Aku Melihat Kris ge Dan Baekhyun ge Sedang Berciuman Dengan Mesranya.**

**Akupun membalikan Badanku dan bersembunyi Dibalik Tembok (Takut Mengganggu Mereka).**

**Samar-samar Kudengar Suara Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge.**

"**Kris hyung... Bagaimana Jika Ada yang Lihat?"Terdengar suara Baekhyun ge Dengan Nada Was-Was.**

"**Tenanglah Semuanya Akan Baik-baik Saja"Ucap Kris ge Menenengkan Baekhyun ge.**

"**Kenapa Harus Takut Eoh? Mengapa Harus bersembunyi? Mengapa menutupinya dariku? Menyebalkan"Batin ku Dalam hati.**

**Dan akupun mendekati mereka berdua bersikap seolah-olah aku tak tahu Apa-Apa.**

** Kamarku 30 April 20013.**

**Malam ini Aku sedang Belajar Dikamarku Bersama Baekhyun ge.**

**Namun Kulihat Sedari Tadi Baekhyun ge Malah Sibuk Dengan Ponselnya.**

"**Pesan Dari siapa ge?"Tanyaku pada Baekhyun ge.**

"**E...Dari... Dari Eomma...Emma menyuruhku pulang...Aku pulang Dulu Baby tao..emm... Bye.."Pamit Baekhyun ge.**

**Dan Segera hengkang Dari Kamarku.**

"**Dasar Menyebalkan! Kau fikir Aku tak Tahu itu Pesan Dari Siapa Heh?"Lirihku.**

**Ya karna Sebenarnya Samar-samar kulihat Ponsel Baekhyun ge, Ternyata Itu Pesan Dari Kris ge Yang Berbunyi.**

'**Chagi-aah... Apa kau sudah Tidur? Boleh Aku menghubungi mu? Aku Rindu Suaramu..'**

**Itulah bunyi sms Dari Kris ge.**

**Oh Tuhan... Apa mereka benar-benar sudah pacaran Eoh? Kenapa Menyembunyikannya Dari ku? Nappeun!**

** Lotte World 31 Mei 2013.**

**Kami bertiga Memutuskan Bermain Ke Lotte World.**

**Saat itu Sudah Menunjukan Pukul 7 Malam.**

"**Baby panda... Bagaimana Jika Kita Menaiki Kincir Angin?"Tawar Baekhyun ge Padaku.**

"**Anio ge... Aku sangat Lapar... Aku ingin mencari makan dulu.."Elakku.**

"**Tapi..."Lirih Kris ge.**

"**Waeyo? Aku Sangat Lapar... Kris ge sebaiknya kau temani Baekhyun ge Naik Kincir Angin Aku cari makan Dulu"Ucapku dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Mereka.**

**Kulihat Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge menaiki Kincir angin.**

**Akupun hanya melihat mereka Dari bawah, Sebenarnya aku Tidak lapar dan mencari makanan, Itu Hanya Alasanku saja Agar mereka memiliki Waktu Untuk Berdua tanpa Gangguan Dariku.**

**Kulihat Kris ge Memeluk Baekhyunge Yang sepertinya Kedinginan Karna Udara Malam Kota Seoul yang memang dingin jika malam hari.**

**Dan aku semakin yakin Bahwa sebenarnya Kris ge Dan Baekhyun ge Memang saling mencintai dan memiliki hubungan Khusus.**

"**Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan semua ini Dariku? Apa kalian tidak ingin berbagi kebahagiaan Denganku? Saatnya Aku Menjadi 'CUPID' Untuk Kalian"Batinku dalam hati.**

**#FlashBack END.**

Kulirik Jam ditangan Ku Sudah pukul 06.30 Malam Rupanya.

Sudah hampir 30 Menit Aku menanti Kedua Orang Itu!

"Aish! Jinja? Dimana Mereka? "Ucapku sambil Mengusap-usap tanganku yang mulai terasa dingin.

Tap... tap...Tap...

Kulihat Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge Sudah sampai dihadapanku Dengan Nafas Memburu Karna Habis Berlari sepertinya.

"Kenapa kalian Lama sekali?!"Gerutuku.

"Du bi qi... Tadi Jalanan Sangat Macet.."Eluh Kris ge.

"Ne... Mianhae Baby Panda..."Ucap Eun Jin.

"Kalian Datang Bersama?"Tanya ku memandang Curiga kearah mereka Berdua, Ya karna kulihat Tangan Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge Sedang bergandengan Tangan.

Mereka berduapun sadar bahwa tangan mereka masih bertautan, dan dengan gugup Kris ge Dan Baekhyun ge Segera melepaskan tautan Tangan Mereka Berdua.

"Em... Anio Baby panda... Tadi kami bertemu di gerbang Taman.."Ucap Baekhyun ge Gugup.

"Ah.. N.. Ne... Oh Iya ada apa sebenarnya Kita Kesini?"Tanya Kris ge Pada ku.

"Aku Ingin Ke Namsan Tower... Kajja... cepatlah.."Ucapku dan melangkah Mendahului Mereka.

Kurasa mereka masih bingung Dengan Tujuanku Menyuruh mereka kesini.

Namsan Tower.

Sesampainya di Namsan Tower Kamipun Segera masuk kedalam Lift Dan menuju Puncak Namsan Tower.

'TING..'Pintu Lift Pun Terbuka.

Kamipun Keluar Lift dan segera menikmati pemandangn Malam Kota Dari Namsan Tower.

"Sungguh Indah..."Lirihku.

"Ya Sangat Indah..."Lirih Kris ge Disamping Kananku Namun pandangan matanya Tertuju Pada Baekhyun ge Yang ada disamping Kiriku.

"Aish! Huang zi Tao... Saat Nya Kau beraksi menjadi 'CUPID' ... aku harus mulai dari mana Eoh? Tapi.. kenapa aku merasa ... akan sangat Sulit Tugasku kali ini"Batin ku dalam hati.

Hampir 2 jam sudah kami menikmati pemandangan Dari Namsan Tower Yang sangat Indah.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Pengunjungpun mulai berkurang, sudah tidak terlalu ramai.

"Kajja... Kita pulang..."Ucapku dan segera melangkah mendahului Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge Menuju Pintu Lift.

Setelah sampai didepan Pintu Lift akupun sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Sekarang Saatnya!"Batinku sendiri sambil memejamkan mataku, Dan Berbalik Menghadap Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge Yang Ada dibelakangku.

Kulihat raut wajah Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge Kaget Karna gerakan Ku Yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ada apa Baby Panda?"Tanya Baekhyun ge Padaku.

"Aku tahu... Sebenarnya kalian berdua memiliki hubungan Special dibelakang ku... Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya eoh?"Ucap ku memandang penuh selidik kearah mereka.

"Mwo? Baby... Itu... Itu...Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh.."Ucap Baekhyun ge Gugup.

Kulihat Kris ge Hanya memandang khawatir Kearahku.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang kalian Lakukan Dibelakangku, Saat Kita Di sungai han, Saat Kris ge memeluk Baekhyun ge Di Kincir angin Sebenarnya saat itu Aku tidak benar-benar pergi mencari makanan... Aku Malah memandangi kalian yang sedang berpelukan mesra dari bawah... Bahkan Aku melihat saat Kalian Berciuman Dilorong Kampus Sore Itu"Ucap Ku memandang nanar Mereka berdua

"Sejak kapan Kita Bersahabat Baekhyun ge... sejak umurku 5 tahun saat orang tuaku pindah dari China, Kita selalu bermain bersama Karna rumah Kita bersebelahan... sejak Taman kanak-kanak,Sekolah Dasar,Junior High School, Senior High School, Bahkan Sampai Kuliah, Kita selalu sekolah ditempat yang sama... Hampir 20 Tahun kita bersahabat... Tapi kenapa Baekhyun ge menyembunyikan Hubunganmu Dengan Kris ge Oppa? Apa kau tidak menanggap Aku Sahabatmu? Saat aku Resmi menjadi Kekasih Kris gegePun Aku menceritakannya kepadamu dan mengenalkan Kris gege pada mu, Karna aku ingin kau mengenal kekasihku, dan jika suatu saat kau juga memiliki kekasih Aku ingin Mengenal Kekasihmu... Tapi kurasa aku sudah sangat mengenal Kekasih mu Baekhyun ge ..."Ucapku panjang Lebar.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tao... Minhamnida... Jeongmal Mianhae..."Ucap Baekhyun ge Sambil menangis.

"Chagi-aah... Apa Maksud mu?"Tanya Kris ge memandangku.

"Cukup ge!... Jangan Panggil aku Chagi... Harusnya kau gunakan Kalimat Itu untuk memanggil Baekhyun ge... Bukan Aku"Ucap Ku.

Akupun Melangkahkan Kakiku Mendekat kearah Kris ge Dan Baekhyun ge, Yang Sedang tertunduk lemas di Lantai sambil menangis.

"Bangun Baekhyun ge... Kumohon.."Ucapku sambil membantu Baekhyun ge Berdiri.

'GREPP'

Baekhyun ge Pun tiba-tiba memeluk ku sambil terisak.

"Mianhae Tao... Aku bukan Sahabat yang Baik... Aku Sudah lancang Mencintai NamjaChigu mu... Mianhae Tao.. Aku Tak pantas jadi Shabat mu!"sesal Baekhyun ge.

Kutatap Wajah Baekhyun ge Dan Menghapus Air Matanya.

"Tao... Du bu qi... gege bukan NamjaChigu Yang baik... Du bu qi..."Lirih Kris ge sambil menatapku nanar.

"Kris ge... Aku tahu Kau mencintai Baekhyun ge.. Jadilah Kekasihnya.. Dan Wellcome sahabat baruku... Mulai sekarang Kau sahabat ku Kris ge.. Jagalah Bakhyunku ge... Cintai dia dengan sepenuh hatimu"Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Kanan Kris ge dengan tangan kananku.

Ku genggam tangan Kanan Baekhyun ge Dengan tangan Kiriku.

"Kau selamanya tetap Sahabatku.. Bahagialah Dengan Kris ge... Dan jangan sakiti Sahabat Baru ku ne?"Ucapku menatap Baekhyun ge.

"Tao... Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Baekhyun ge Menatap Bingung Kearahku.

"Chagi-aah..."Lirih Kris ge.

Akupun menyatukan tangan Kris ge dan Baekhyun ge.

"Bersatulah..."Ucapku dan segera melepaskan tangan ku setelah menyatukan tangan Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge Sambil Memaksakan senyumku.

Akupun segera memasuki Pintu Lift.

"Chagi-aah!"Ucap Kris hendak masuk kedalam Lift.

"Chankaman! Berhenti Disitu! Jangan Masuk!"Ucapku Malarang Kris ge.

"Chagi-aah... Jangan seperti ini! Aku Khilaf..."Lirih Kris ge.

"Gwaenchana ge... Aku Akan memaafkan kalian Jika kalian Berjanji padaku.."Ucapku dari dalam Lift yang masih Terbuka.

"Ne?"Tanya Baekhyun ge Dan Kris ge bersamaan.

"Berbahagialah Untukku"Ucapku sambil memaksakan senyumku.

Dan.

'TINGGG'

Pada saat itu juga pintu lift pun tertutup.

'TES...TESSS' Pertahanan ku pun Runtuh... Air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan sudah tak mampu Kubendung.

Aku Menagis...

Kurasa ini Jalan Yang terbaik..

"Oh Ayolah Tao... Bukankah Kau Akan selalu merasa Bahagia, Jika berhasil menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai? Kenapa kau menagis eoh?"Ucap ku pada Diriku sendiri.

Ya Inilah Tugas yang paling berat untukku Selama menjadi 'Cupid'.

Mungkin Benar aku Dilahirkan ke-dunia Ini Sebagai 'CUPID'...

Sibuk Memanahkan Cinta... Tapi tak perduli Dengan kebahagiaan Sendiri.

-END-

Heheheh gimana?

Sebenernya ini ff pernah Aku publis di super junor fanfiction, dengan maincast Sungmin oppa, dan 'Straight', Jadi bukan PLAGIAT!

Dan MAAP, Kalo banyak Typo, gak sesuai KBBI Ataupun eyd, karna ini editan dari versi aslinya

Ini real dari hasil memeras otak saya.

Rencananya ini ada sequel nya.

Gimana?

Mind to review?


End file.
